User talk:Flood12345/K-B312
*Sigh*, English be so convulted these days. It was a night of horror when Mr. George Bernard Shaw taught me that I could spell the word "fish" as "ghoti", and pronounced correctly, it would still sound like "fish." If we get a UNSC assembled 500 years from now, make them have Spanish as the base language. Then we'll have no trouble.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 03:58, March 4, 2010 (UTC) German? That reminds of a funny email I once received :"Euro-English" :"The European Commission has just announced an agreement whereby English will be the official language of the European Union rather than German, which was the other possibility." :"As part of the negotiations, the British Government conceded that English spelling had some room for improvement and has accepted a 5- year phase-in plan that would become known as 'Euro-English'." :"In the first year, 's' will replace the soft 'c'. Sertainly, this will make the sivil servants jump with joy. The hard 'c' will be dropped in favour of 'k'. This should klear up konfusion, and keyboards kan have one less letter. There will be growing publik enthusiasm in the sekond year when the troublesome 'ph' will be replaced with 'f'. This will make words like fotograf 20% shorter." :"In the 3rd year, publik akseptanse of the new spelling kan be expekted to reach the stage where more komplikated changes are possible. Governments will enkourage the removal of double letters which have always ben a deterent to akurate speling." :"Also, al wil agre that the horibl mes of the silent 'e' in the languag is disgrasful and it should go away." :"By the 4th yer people wil be reseptiv to steps such as replasing 'th' with 'z' and 'w' with 'v'." :"During ze fifz yer, ze unesesary 'o' kan be dropd from vords kontaining 'ou' and after ziz fifz yer, ve vil hav a reil sensi bl riten styl. Zer vil be no mor trubl or difikultis and evrivun vil find it ezi tu understand ech oza. Ze drem of a united urop vil finali kum tru." :"Und efter ze fifz yer, ve vil al be speking German like zey vunted in ze forst plas." Ah, progress.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 05:04, March 4, 2010 (UTC) By the time the Human race reaches 2552 CE (if they reach 2552 >.>) the primary language will most likely be, as scientists currently predict, a mixture of major world languages today, such as Chinese, German, and English. Latin > English = Russian > all other languages. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 01:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The base language for the future all depends on who dominates the Space Program. Currently, America is in the lead, but Russia, Japan, and China might all soon give us a run for our money... wait, what money? As for the clicking African language, there are a lot of those. That's like going to Europe and asking "What's that one language here that makes you sound really emotional?" But yes, it would be hilarious to hear that over the comm. Just like when the US used Navajo tribesmen to send message in the Pacific so the Japanese couldn't decipher them. Why didn't we just do that again when the Covenant deciphered our language?[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 02:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Libertarians are the best...:D--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 21:45, March 6, 2010 (UTC) That is very true. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 04:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC)